Mister death and the red headed woman
by XxDarknessxCrystalxXx
Summary: no update for a while, I will be back soon.


**Chapter 1."Prologue."**

One evening I was sitting in my room, as usual, my papers are scattered everywhere, and my room's dim light sneaking to the rest of its parts, my eyes seem to see the Moon enlightening through my small window, and my hands holding cup of coffee ... It was windy outside, I hear the rustle of the trees around me, the mood that night looks depressed, so perhaps what happened to me on that day, made me look at everything on Pessimistic view, after hopes lasted too long, I came back to my desk. it was full of dust, in that moment I grabbed my pen, who was my only friend, and I share my sadness and grief with, yes my pen was the ambush of my heart today I'm going to tell my story...

**Year 2003.**

**in a small town the closest to California**

The town is surrounded with mountains, and there is a forest in the east of the town, with large thick trees and thick grass, nobody dare to enter it, there is rumours going around that there is a creature never seen before is living in it and he will feast in human flesh who dares to come. anyone see the town think it's the perfect town, farmers and their simple life, no crimes and nothing, at least what the outsiders thinks."

Claire sat on her couch staring out her window. She glanced dreamily into the streets of her neighbourhood. The trees blew quietly to their right side, as another breeze blew

She sat like that for the past 4 hours, reminiscing in thoughts. She sighed, as she moved to her right. Resting her chin on top of the pillow on her lap, she placed her hands on each side of her face. A feeling of calmness began to settle in.  
>"I wonder what is he doing right now? dose he have the same problem I have."<br>She asked herself repeatedly. A tear slowly rose from her eyes, as the thought entered her mind. Leon now is a government special Agent he had so much work to do and trainings to finish, maybe he is fine by staying busy, and he get used to the nightmares.  
>Claire For a week all she thought about was Leon and how to overcome the nightmares.<br>Claire sighed heavily, her chest rising up from the long awaited reply.  
>For a week, she cut out everyone she knew in the past, Barry, Rebecca, Carlos, even Leon, she wanted to start a new life away from everyone for a while and when she finally feel better, she will return to them maybe .<p>

she slowly wiped her tears."Enough with the self pity, it's time to get your life back in track.." she took the bag near her in the couch, and walked toward her room.

After changing to nice outfit for work, she walked in the street in silence, today is her first day working in the Restaurant, not the best job in the world, but she had to be early and make good first Impression.

She looked in front of her and saw the famous square, it was large really large surrounded with city hall,cathedral, police office right in front of the cathedral, Claire was standing near the tailor shop.

"Yes over here."she whispered and took the left alley,

The alley was dark, silent and cold like grave yard. she start walking faster feeling extremely creeped out by all of this, this alley give her a lot of bad memories, until she saw the sign"The light mountain restaurant."

There is a tall woman with pure black hair standing at the door, when the woman noticed her she waved her hand happily."Hey, you must be Claire welcome." she called.

Claire came closer to her."Hey nice to meet you." she said politely.

"My name is Anna, I work here nice to meet you mate." Anna said loudly and she took Claire's hand, to walk with her inside and show her the restaurant...

Meanwhile outside in a cliff stood a man in all black with black gas mask. his black outfit help him to hide perfectly and walk like the shadow. He took out the radio from his belt and pressed the button to talk."Moving into position."he said in silky voice.

"Copy that."The radio buzzed out...

**"Thank you for reading, be easy on me I'm not perfect sorry if I have errors."**


End file.
